


A Doctor Knows When She Is Called

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I MEAN IT'S NOT REALLY FAREEHA AND ANGELA, IT'S JUST FAREEHA BEING GAY AND THINKING ABOUT HER, JUST, Masturbation, just masturbation, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: When Angela hears her name, no matter how far, she'll be right there to see you.





	A Doctor Knows When She Is Called

**Author's Note:**

> i have not written any, like, lesbian or woman/female stuff in, like three years

Oh Fareeha… She’s got it bad. She laid in her room on the base, back against the comforter she laid upon, even in just shorts and a tank she still felt way too hot along with the mixture of butterflies in her stomach. There had been a mission early in the morning, nothing too big to handle. Angela had been sent with them to help with any damage done. The quiet and seemingly stoic woman kept mostly to herself, preferring to tag along behind but close. Fareeha didn’t see too much of her when the job officially began, keeping to the skies for lookout and patrol, occasionally faltering to the ground with her allies when they needed her.

She didn’t even hear or see him coming, not like she could she didn’t have eyes in the back of her head. Focusing her rockets down below to assist Hana when she was grouped up on and overwhelmed. Someone had slipped away from the group and took to the outskirts to find a sniping potion, locked right on her to quite literally shoot her down from the skies. She remembers the hit clearly, hitting her back hard with precision, it knocked the wind from her and took her off guard. The only thing to grab her attention and realization of what was happening was when she began to freefall to the concrete below her. She felt her knees buckle slightly when she landed with all her weight, stumbling to regain her still knocked breath as she looked around to find the culprit of her fall.

But before she could full her pivot to look behind her she heard a loud bang and soon after a sharp pain scorching through her backside, it whipped through her veins and set her nerves on fire. Or on ice? She couldn’t tell. Reflux hit her and she pressed for the air only leaping pitifully like anyone and everyone else.

Shit.

The blow to the back did have more of a purpose than just to get her attention, damn fool blew out her fuel tank and engine. She didn’t have the time to stand around with her head out, bleeding beneath her armor out in the open. Quickly she darted towards the sideline, ducking under the sheltered roofs and close to the inner walls, hoping it would be enough to stay out of the scopes. Slumping down in the corner with shaky legs, albeit not a bright thing to do to literally corner yourself in the middle of enemy territory, but she could dwell on that part later. She removed her helmet and nonchalantly dropped it beside her, leaning forwards with a sharp pain she reached back and felt blindly to where the sniper had shot her, pulling her hand back to see her glove darkened with the glistening of blood.

“Found the eagle.”

A voice caught her attention and she whipped her head up, dark eyes narrowing as a man dressed in coded uniform approved her, dropping his hand from his mic and grabbing the neck of his gun. Before he could truly aim Fareeha lifted her left arm and gripped tightly, baring her teeth as she shot, “Get back!”

The man stumbled back, dropping his aim to brace himself for the impact of concussive rocket that blasted him back hard. Before he could gain his balance again the sound of shots being fired rang close by, too close for Fareeha’s comfort as she felt a sense of dread hit her, looking to the side to see if anyone else was running towards her. But instead she heard the choked cough and hiss of the man as he stumbled, followed by two more shots and his entire body falling limp and falling to the ground. His gun clattered to the floor beside him. She looked up and reached for her own, eyeing the doorframe with a tightened jaw.

And like an angel from the heavens, there she was. Angela was still holding her side arm and watching the body on the floor, stepping closer she kicked the gun away from him and off to the distance for some reassurance. Her hardened gaze flicked to the side and dropped, clipping the gun back to her hip she fluttered over to the injured woman, kneeling besides her and hands up and ready to work.

The blonde woman tucked her bangs behind her ear and looked over Fareeha with attentive concern, “I’m here now, where does it hurt?”

The words stuck to her ears for a moment before she could react, she sighed a heavy sigh of relief and leaned forwards a bit, “Shot down from behind, another pierced through and got me. Is Hana okay?”

“Orisa is with her, she will be fine,” Angela carefully maneuvered Fareeha so she could examine her more closely, “Verdammt, we’re getting you back to the carrier, I can’t do anything for you that will help out here.”

“No!,” She didn’t mean to sound so upset but it couldn’t be helped, looking back over at the woman, “I’m not leaving everyone just because of-“

The woman’s expression changed at the tone, there was still concern for her but there was an arched eyebrow and her lips pressed into a firm line that held no intentions of being ordered around when she was the one and only that could help in this time, “Pharah, these people are no amateurs, both ours and theirs. They can handle themselves, and well you. One good hit and let’s say that even the best of my work can’t raise the dead, we haven’t gotten that far.”

“And I’m not amateur either, I can handle myself-“

“Says the one who is huddled in a corner bleeding down her back with broken wings,” Angela stood up and grabbed Fareeha’s discarded helmet, she rested it on her hip and reached down her hand, “We need to get you patched up, and no simple band-aid is going to do anything other than get in the way and be a waste of my supplies.”

The younger woman stared up at her with a dying fight in her eyes, as much as she hated to leave everyone behind she truly wasn’t in any position to be arguing. She sighed and took the offered hand to her. Angela might have looked small and everyone took her to be dainty, granted it’s kinda hard not to when the woman decided on taking to the extra side and adorned herself with a halo and wings and stood a few inches shorter than everyone else. But it was all an illusion, and she damn well made sure everyone knew she could easily handle herself if she needed to. She carefully helped Fareeha up and had her lean into her, supporting her with ease against her frame.

“May I,” Fareeha spoke up quietly, lifting her free arm that wasn’t wrapped around the doctor’s shoulders to point, “My helmet…”

“Of course,” she passed it off to her and took to retrieving her gun from her side again in case. It was small and was nothing near compared to the rocket clamped onto Fareeha’s wrist and the large launcher she carried so easily along with her, but it did the job, besides. It did just help save the woman’s life a few moments ago.

They walked steadily back to the carrier, retracing their steps along the sidelines. They could hear gunfire far behind them, the familiar loud bang of Hana’s self-destruct, both of them could out of habit hear the young girl’s amused voice to the tune of that. The moment both women got to the carrier, Fareeha was stripped from her armor and left in leggings and her soaked tank top, she was escorted to lay down flat on her stomach on a cleared desk with a towel beneath her. She heard Angela click her tongue and felt her fingers glide across the skin of her back. When they left she watched over her shoulder to see her retrieve two more towels, one damp. They area was cleaned and she felt a prick along her spine of a needle. There was silence between them, aside from the engine of the carrier running and the jets, and the occasional loud explosion in the distance.

Angela had taken to sitting on the desk next to the other’s legs, keeping a firm pressure over the wound with the cloth.

They didn’t speak even after everyone had come back, Hana stepping onto the ship without her mech, she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and scoffed, waltzing over to a small locker, “What a bunch of noobs, thought these guys were professionals.”

The only comment the youngest received was an amused chuckle from Reinhardt, but soon the attention was pulled towards Fareeha laying on the table and the doctor sitting with her, “What happened!”

“Nothing.”

“She was shot down, she’ll be fine, I’ve got her…”

That was an odd way of putting things, did Angela always say things like that? Fareeha rested her chin on her hands in thought before Hana pulled a chair next to her, jamming the break so she wouldn’t move along the chair’s track.

“Man that sucks, I’ve got another controller if you wanna get your mind off it, got Mario Kart 65, and Attack In Indiana: Maze of Corn.”

The woman turned to the girl, smiling a bit, “Sure, why not, it beats just laying here.”

Hana smiled and got up from her seat to get the other controller, the easily bored girl always came prepared on missions even in odd ways as entertainment. The time passed easily, but Fareeha could feel Angela’s hand even through the layered towel. It was warm against her despite the numbing pain, it was…. Comforting. She could catch the faintest scent of honeysuckle when she would shift or get up to grab something. Huh, even after a halted mission you could still smell her perfume….

* * *

 

That was hours ago, and sure Fareeha’s mind wandered every now and again to the other agents, Angela was nothing new. In fact she was probably on the top tier for her. Ugh, she sounds like some guy… She shifted to her side and ran her hand across the bandages that wrapped around her torso and back. She could still feel Angela’s hands, the way her fingers brushed over her tanned skin easily and swiftly, like she knew her body all too well already. But granted she is a doctor, of course she knows human anatomy Fareeha… She slipped her eyes closed, inhaling slowly and deeply before exhaling just the same.

_When they had gotten back to the watch point Angela had taken Fareeha swiftly to the medical bay. Fareeha hadn’t mean to stare and watch so intently but she couldn’t help herself when Angela took a moment to take off her bulky armor with a small explanation of it getting in the way. Watching the way her muscles and shoulder blades worked under her tank top, her biceps were scarred but well-toned something that always took everyone off guard when they saw Angela without anything covering them. Fareeha couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like to run her hands over them._

_“Shirt off,” Angela had ordered and took the other woman off guard, getting her to perk up from her thoughts and forget what it was she was even doing in the medical bay, “I need to bandage you, I don’t need it getting caught. I’ll send it to get washed and returned, don’t worry about it. Just take it off.”_

Fareeha sat up in her bed and carefully pulled off her new tank top, tossing it off to the floor to be stumbled on later, instead she laid back against her bed and fan her short hair out over her pillow. She closed her eyes again. She took in a breath and ran her fingertips along the middle of her chest until she felt the top of the bandages and ran them back up.

She slipped her hands to the sides and ran them down while being gentle and mindful of the bandages, reaching her hips, she exhaled through her nose with a laugh and smile. Maybe if she got shot in the thigh Angela would tell her to take her pants off next. Her smile fell as she swallowed. What would happen if she couldn’t though? Would the doctor take them off herself? Wonder how that would be… She hooked her fingers under the spandex hem and slowly pushed them down her thighs, carefully lifting her legs up and air climbing her way out of them before they followed in the footsteps of her discarded top. When she let her legs back down she felt the ache in her back.

Don’t focus on the pain right now.

But if she did, maybe she would have an excuse to call Angela? For a medical reason of course. Her eyes opened and she looked across the room to the intercom and phone screen. Yeah, call her for what? You hurt your back trynna get out of your shorts so you could get off to the thought of the very person you called in? Fareeha, you could do better than that. Idea thrown out the door, even though there wasn’t a chance at all she was even going to do so.

She closed her soft brown eyes again and brought her hands up over her thighs, parting her legs and dipping between to run over the softer inner part. Despite being a bit cold, and she surely wasn’t frail, Angela always seemed so… Soft. When she would brush up against you (albeit the woman hated being touched unwantedly so she would tense and be rigid for a moment before sighing heavily), when she would look at you with those baby blues, or… Or when she had her hands all over your back and stomach. Fareeha sighed again. Her thighs are probably like silk. Such a pale woman, more like… Whipped cream. Fareeha furrowed her brows at that random analogy in her mind but moved on.

With her legs parted she moved one hand up back to her chest, rubbing along her ribs to her tit. Her other hand rubbed gently at the connection of her inner thigh and hip while her other groped and kneaded gently at her chest, her mind wandered even more.

What kind of person is Angela in bed? She doesn’t seem like one for relationships, she’s more to herself. Is she… Is she that cliché? An angel in the streets, but devil in the sheets? Fareeha flushed a bit at that. Angela, with her blonde hair down and in her face, draped over her shoulders. Her blue eyes lidded and glazed over while a devilish smirk on her lips, tongue darting out to wet them. Like she knows what she’s doing, oh she always knows. She’s always sure of everything she does. Arrogant, maybe, but it’s damn well endearing and admirable at times. Those would be one of those times.

_“Lay back, let the doctor take care of you.”_

Taking control, straddling her hips and running her nails all over to get the blood flowing perfectly. Fareeha ran her nails over her inner thigh at the thought. Angela running caring kisses down the neck, down the chest until-. The younger woman moved to pinch at her nipple, imagining a grinning nip instead. She breathed through her parted lips. Yeah, Angela does seem like the woman who desires the upper hand, the dominance.

But then again. Was she even…? Fareeha furrowed her brows again. Nobody had much of a problem with sexuality around here, no in fact everyone had far more important things going on. While it wasn’t much of a problem, it definitely wasn’t something everyone came boasting in about. But Angela certainly didn’t carry around a bright flashing sign that read: Giant Lesbian. But then again, neither did Jack but it was very clear that he and… Why was she even thinking about him? She opened her eyes in a blank annoyed expression to the dark, last thing she wants to think about laying naked in her bed was a dick, especially Morrison’s dick. She shuttered, Fareeha, get your mind back in track.

So what if Angela wasn’t explicitly gay? If she was down then… Fareeha closed her eyes again, breathing slowly. Angela coy and shy laying back, a flushed pink across her face to her ears, her eyes glancing to the side to avoid eye contact. She’d never done this before, well not with a woman perhaps. But that eager woman was ready to learn something new… The thought of Angela with a hand in Fareeha’s black hair, holding it and wrapping her legs over her shoulders… Looking down at her and quickly squeezing her eyes shut when they made eye contact, “ _Do not watch, it’s weird…”_

What does her voice sound like when she’s in pleasure? Is she quiet in bed, or does she moan? Does she get lost enough to forget anything but her tongue? Fareeha moved her hand from her thigh to her clit finally, nothing much but slow eager movements as her mind moved. She herself didn’t understand most German aside from simple things from Reinhardt and Angela herself: yes, no, thank you, enemy spotted, go eat a brick. You know, normal things… She chewed on her inner lip at the thought of Angela curling around her, her hands running along her chest and groping as her lips pressed against her ear. Germanic words falling gracefully from her tongue, the thrill of not knowing what she’s promising but just the way it’s forming in her mouth. And followed by that breathed laugh…

Fareeha’s legs twitched, moving open more so as she set a pace against herself. Her hand against her chest moved to her mouth and swirl two fingers around her tongue before moving back down to her chest, toying with one of her nipples.

“Mercy…”

Her breath hitched at the thought, the sound of Angela calling her by her name, not just ‘Pharah’.

She swallowed and twisted her wrist to get a better angle as she continued to stimulate herself. Chewing her bottom lip as she pinched and scratched her nipple and the rest of her chest. Imagining warm lips running down her stomach, nipping along her navel before delving lower. Wonder if Angela would let her pull her hair… Knot and entangle her fingers while the older guides her legs over her shoulders, rubbing her thighs as she slowly laps her tongue along her. Hands slipping from her thighs to her ass, scratching up to her hips as she works her tongue.

“Oh, Angela…” The name fell from her lips so easily, tucking her chin down as she continued her thoughts, pushing her hips towards the bed more, and once she found the winning angle to rub her clit at she huffed, stretching her foot, “Yeah, right there please.”

She was close, so close she could feel it in the deep pit of her stomach, muscles working to tighten, “Angela, please, please…”

She gasped, but not in what she had wanted. She gasped when the lights suddenly flickered on. Her eyes snapping open, pupils retracting painfully and strained. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked towards the door.

Angela stood in the doorway of the other’s room, the tank top of hers folded and clean in her hands. Her blond hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and her blue eyes locked with dark hazel. She had circles under them covered by a growing flush, whether the former was from just staying up late or the fact that she had unlocked the door to find one of the other agents laying on her bed, legs spread eagle, whispering her name as she rubbed herself off.

The doctor dropped the top and immediately, wordlessly turned on her heels, and very harshly closed the door behind her in leave. Fareeha had to take a minute to register what had happened before she could get herself to get up and turn off the light…

She was mortified to say the least. Fareeha didn’t get any sleep after that, hell she couldn’t even finish. She spent her entire day avoiding everyone she could for as long as she could. Until around lunch when she finally broke and decided to take a late meal in the mess hall. She grabbed her stuff and sat in the furthest corner she could, shoulders hunched over and hand covering her face from everyone else as she slowly nibbled on a noodle of awful macaroni and cheese.

“This is where I usually sit,” a voice interrupted her sulking and she tense, looking up to see Amelie and her cold gaze staring down at her before she seated herself across from her.

“Didn’t realize this was highschool.”

“It’s not, but it’s unusual for this,” she spoke nonchalantly, bringing her drink to her lips and finishing her sentence before she spoke, “Why?”

“Look, you’re gonna pull attention to me, and the last thing I need is attention.”

“The last thing I pull is attention.”

“You never talk to anyone but Gabriel and Sombra, so this entire discussion, interaction, is pulling unwanted attention,” Fareeha whispered between them despite nobody being close enough to even hear them.

Amelie went to say something but instead she closed her mouth, the woman had a point, a valid one at that. So instead she sat in silence with the other as they slowly ate their respective meals. Fifteen minutes in however, seemingly without even looking up, Amelie’s voice broke out.

“My four o’clock.”

Fareeha looked up at her with a small hum before looking over her shoulder. She narrowly avoided choking on her spit as she saw Angela swiftly walking around the table and to the spot next to Amelie, before Fareeha could do anything the doctor had taken her seat, her lips in a straight line and blue eyes staring into the younger across the table.

“I came in because I thought you were calling me.”

“Why would I call you at three in the morning….??” Fareeha spoke to her, Amelie eyeing both of them as she listened, waiting for everything to unfold.

“The mission, you were injured, besides I’ve had calls at all hours of the morning and night, it’s nothing new,” she put her elbows on the table and folded her fingers together in the air, below her chin but not resting.

“Okay, but I didn’t _call_ you, you came in-“

“I was returning your shirt you left for me.”

Amelie raised an eyebrow at that and looked to Fareeha for her response. There wasn’t one, instead everything fell into an uncomfortable silence. The Egyptian woman was clenching her jaw in the awkward moment before the blonde spoke up again.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone does it. And I’m a doctor, I’ve seen everything! In fact, fun fact: It is widely believed that the original intention of the classic vibrator was to help doctors! To prevent carpel tunnel when they were treating what they called back then Women’s Hysteria and Widow’s Syndrome!” right as the entire thing left her mouth Angela stared off in blank, an awkward smile on her face as her blue eyes stared at the wall.

Fareeha took in a deep breath at that, staring at the table trying to think of something to say. But nothing came, and instead it was the sniper’s voice who cut between them. Amelie stood up and grabbed her things, “Right, I shall leave you two with… Whatever it is this is about.”

And the woman left, leaving the two to sit in awkward silence. Dwelling on what had just been said, and what had happened last night. But did they ever talk about it? Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I only added the last part because i wanna hint off to a MercyMaker fic that i thought of immediately right as i thought of this one.   
> GOd i'm so gay for Angela, i love her some much, dEAR LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL
> 
> Anyway, B/K/C/Etc~!! (I have a tumblr, it's flowers-for-freaks! im always open to suggestions and talking about stuff.)


End file.
